Over-the-horizon (OTH) radar systems capable of providing real-time, wide area persistent air and/or ship surveillance are known. Such systems have a range of over one thousand kilometers (km) and can cover over one million square nautical miles (nm2). However, existing OTH radar systems use massive transmit (TX) and receive (RX) antenna structures that can only be installed on large tracts of flat land and cannot be readily moved. This limits the regions of land, sea, and air which can be covered by OTH radar. In contrast, airborne and ship-based line of sight radars are highly mobile, however they have limited persistent coverage areas compared to OTH.